Beckett Confronting Castle's Lies
by scarf123
Summary: It has been six months since Kate Beckett was shot at Captain Roy Montgomery's funeral.  Even though she is completely healed, nothing is the same.  Beckett decides she has had enough.  She wants her partner, Rick Castle, back.


Hi All! I love mysteries and have tried to piece together where the Castle writers might be going next in the plot. You see – even if Kate's Mother's murder is uncovered, it doesn't mean he will be charged/convicted. He could spend the next few years torturing Becket & company over his freedom. I think Castle will announce the murderer, but they will be powerless to stop him. So, this is my guess at what I think may happen during Season 4. Hope you enjoy my story. (btw: I own the story – not any other Castle stuff.)

* * *

><p>Beckett Confronting Castle's Lies<p>

It has been six months since Kate Beckett was shot at Captain Roy Montgomery's funeral. Even though she is completely healed, nothing is the same. Beckett decides she has had enough. She wants her partner, Rick Castle, back. At the end of her shift at the precinct, she grabs her leather jacket and storms for the elevator.

* * *

><p>A strong knock landed on Castle's loft door. Rick Castle's mother, Martha, answers it to find Kate on the other side. Kate asks, "Is he here?"<p>

Martha steps aside and gestures Kate to enter. As Kate walks in, she sees Rick Castle sitting on the couch with his daughter. Kate hears Alexis mention that her father needs more sleep. "You can't keep doing…"

Castle waves his arm to silence his daughter as Kate walks into the loft. Rick stands and bows with a flourish to their visitor. "Detective Beckett, it is an honor to have you visit our humble abode. What may we do for you this evening?" The energy and humor in his voice never reach his eyes. Kate notices that his theatrical statement is a pathetic imitation of what Castle used to be like. Rick Castle is tired, sad, and deeply worried. Kate becomes more determined to achieve her goal.

"I want my partner back," she states.

"Finally," Martha mumbles. "Come on Alexis, we'll leave these two to sort out their issues."

Kate surprises everyone by asking the Castle women to stay on the couch. "No. I'd appreciate it if you would both stay, Martha. I think Rick will need witnesses."

Martha quietly sits next to her granddaughter and waits for the show to begin.

"I want my partner back," she reiterates.

Castle whips out his phone and starts checking its settings. "I'm sorry Detective. Was there a murder I missed? My phone doesn't list a missed call from you."

"I can't work like this anymore Castle. It has to stop. The lies have to stop."

Rick moves to lounge in a seat at the kitchen bar. Trying to look like lord of the manor, he hopes to keep control of this dangerous conversation. "You must be mistaken Beckett. I know for a fact that I haven't told a lie to you all day. Of course, we haven't spoken today either." He grins.

Kate angrily responds, "You think I don't know? You think I can't figure out what is going on? I'm an NYPD detective, Castle. I've spent my whole life searching for the truth underneath the lies people tell me."

Before he can speak, she takes one determined step toward him. "The day of Roy Montgomery's funeral, the day I was shot, a lot happened. I need to tell you what I learned. I want us to be honest with each other."

Rick's nervous behavior hits an all-time high. "No. This really isn't a good time right now. We were just deciding which restaurant to go to for dinner. Alexis wanted to celebrate doing well on her calculus test. Isn't that right honey?"

Kate and Rick glance over at the two on the couch. Martha and Alexis look very comfortable and it is obvious they are not moving anytime soon. Kate changes tactics. "Rick. I need to tell you what was going through my mind that day. You need to hear it."

Rick sighs. He could never deny her anything – especially when she uses his first name. "Fine."

"I spoke to Captain Montgomery after you demanded that I stop investigating my mother's murder. I wanted you gone from my life. He tried to tell me that I was being unfair to you and that you were 'great for me.' I used a lot of that conversation in my Eulogy. During the funeral, I fully realized how right he was. I remember looking over at you when I realized how lucky I was to have you with me. You are always by my side supporting me. You kept me alive at the hanger, you stood by me when I couldn't back down, you sat with me during the dark moments of Captain Montgomery's death. Later in my eulogy, I had written a public apology to you. I should never have said that 'we were over.' I never meant it Rick. You were right, I was afraid."

"Then, I was shot. Everything moved so slowly for me. I remember breathing out and not being able to breathe in. The world spun, and I was scared – more scared than I had ever been before. I hate being out of control. I saw the sky and was in a blind panic. Everything had slipped away and I was lost forever. Then, I saw your face. You were talking to me. I focused on you and your voice. Rick. You, alone, kept me alive and anchored to this world."

"Right now you seem lost in the abyss of my mother's murder. I have been there too. I thought we needed to work through the case together. You don't. I hate that about you. But, I also trust you and your judgment enough to know that you may be right. So, I haven't interfered. I may have pride, but not where you are concerned. I care about you Rick. Deeply. I hate that you are suffering right now and are rejecting my help. Rejecting me."

When Kate pauses a moment to gather her emotions, Alexis pipes in, "If you don't tell her, I will."

Martha interrupts, "No need darling. Your father is just stunned speechless right now. He will get his voice back in a moment and spill everything he knows. Kate dear, remind me to never keep anything from you. Your interrogation tactics are lethal."

Rick looks hurt, "Is that what this is all about? Is this some NYPD ramrodding tactic? Are you using my emotions to get the information you want?"

Kate is standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes turn cool in the face of his emotional pain. She connects with Castle's eyes and slowly walks toward him saying, "Alexis, you may want to close your eyes." When she meets Rick's angry and hurt face, Kate Beckett leans over with her hands on his face and kisses him with passion. As Castle pulls her closer, Kate leaned in laying a hand on his shoulder.

When she lifts her head, Rick has completely caved. "Captain Montgomery mailed several files to me on your…" Kate reaches up and puts two fingers on his lips to silence him.

"Do you think I am still trying to manipulate information out of you?" she whispers.

"I no longer care," he responds.

Kate's seductive smile turns sweet. She leans over and kisses the tip of Rick's nose. He relaxes and a goofy grin spreads across his features.

"What do you want to know?" he asks her.

"I told you. I want my partner back. I am here trying to push you back into my life. You need work faster to finish writing the tell-all book."

Rick looks stunned and runs his hand through his hair. "You know about the book? How could you know? I have been ridiculously careful about everything." Mild panic is starting to set in to him.

Kate explains, "Before he died, Roy Montgomery said he had a way to keep the monster at bay. Someone out there is still determined to destroy us and everyone we love. And, I know you Rick. Probably as well as the two ladies sitting on the couch. You have a fierce need to protect. You would want to help me, Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Javier, Kevin, and our families fight against this monster. When you showed up at the precinct exhausted and not bragging every day, I realized you were being secretive about a project. Roy must have sent the information to you. To do this huge task, you will need to use your greatest strength, your writing. You plan to expose this monster by using your publishing house, ex-wife, press, and devoted fans. Once everyone knows, then none of us will have to fear him again."

Rick smiles with awe at the spectacular woman standing in front of him. He reaches out and gently holds Kate's hands. An enormous worry crosses Castle's face as he says, "This means that you probably will not be the one who snaps the handcuffs on him. This news will blow up so big that his arrest will likely end up in federal authority's hands. Can you live with that?"

Kate considers his question for a minute, then smiles. "If I get you back, then I think it's a fair trade."

Rick grins back with relief. Kate warns, "We haven't been able to stop lying to each other because this last barrier is still in our way. I trust you enough to know that there must be a good reason for you not to tell me who the monster is. But, it's taking so long I am worried your project is destroying us. If you need my help, ask for it!"

She squeezes Rick's hands and repeats, "The lies between us stop now. Working both jobs and lying to us all is exhausting you. I don't want to see you back at the precinct until you are ready to hand me a copy of the book. So, hurry up and finish writing it."

As Kate heads for the door, an almost desperate sounding Rick asks, "What about Josh?"

Kate accuses, "Do you really think I could kiss you like that if I were still in a relationship with another man?"

"No, no, no."

"Get your head back on straight, finish the book, and let's get back to our lives," she orders.

Then she more quietly adds, "I miss you."

Another genuinely goofy grin spreads across Rick Castle's face. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>AN The question is, have we seen this murderer in a previous episode? I figure it is not the Mayor. Other than that, I'm clueless. Any guesses?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I'm not much of a writer - just a fan.<p>

All reviews are welcome.


End file.
